Although recent advances in seed physiology and biochemistry, as well as increasing applications of genetic engineering techniques to plant breeding, have resulted in marked improvements in crop seed quality and field performance of planting seed, much remains to be accomplished to insure the most consistent performance of seed. Many problems involved in finding methods to insure the most consistent and uniform germination and seedling vigor remain to be solved. The present invention has the goal of improving planting seed germination and seedling vigor across an array of unfavorable planting environments and situations. Prior studies by this inventor and his colleagues have identified several important factors which may influence the performance of planting seed of several important agronomic crop species (McDaniel; McDaniel, et al.).
The present invention has the goal of improving the efficiency and speed of certain metabolic functions which occur when a seed is hydrated following planting. The more rapidly and more efficiently the metabolic processes of the seed react to environmental conditions when such conditions favor seed germination and subsequent growth, the more likely the seed can survive both biotic and environmental stresses which may inhibit growth and survival of the emerging seedling. Because perfect environmental conditions—soil composition, soil temperature, absence of soil-borne pathogens—are difficult to predict and control at planting time, any advantage which can be conferred on the seed at this time can make the difference between successful stand establishment and the necessity to replant the field, with probable attendant loss of yield and crop quality.
This invention takes advantage of the fact that added AMP (adenosine monophosphate) acts to push the equilibrium of so called “high energy” phosphates in the cells of seeds as the process of germination is initiated toward ATP (adenosine triphosphate). The greater proportion of ATP available for metabolic reactions within the cells of the germinating seed embryo is known to accelerate seed germination responses and increase resultant seedling vigor. These findings were the basis of prior art detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,316, on which the present invention is a significant and unexpected improvement.